How did it start?
by darkdiamond03
Summary: This is a one shot about how Claire and Shane got together... Claire and Shane are both in high school and it is out of character. This is my first ever fanfic so please rate and review I would love that. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR XAVIER AND CATRIONNA! RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE!


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO HERE WE GO! **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ONLY CATRIONNA AND XAVIER. They belong to the amazing Rachael Caine**

Shanes POV:

What's the first word that comes to my mind when I see Claire? Beauty. Claire is so beautiful and I bet she doesn't even know it. I love the way her soft, golden hair gently falls on her shoulders, the way her forehead tenses up when she studies too hard and I adore the way she says my name. She has the voice of an angel.

"Shane, you okay?" I turn around to face Claire. We are so close I can smell her lemon scent.

"Uhh... Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I really need to improve on my day dreaming. I do it way too much now and people are starting to notice.

"Well... you've been staring at that brick wall for 10 minutes now." Wow, I'm an idiot.

"You've been looking at me for that long. Most people would've just walked off." She blushes furiously making me cock an eyebrow.

"Well, I was in need of some company; it's very hard to talk to people when they are staring at a brick wall."

Claire's POV:

What's the first word that comes to my mind when I see Shane? Perfect. Every time I see him, butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart starts pumping rapidly. All I think about is him and how his warm hands feel when they brush mine, how his eyes stare into mine. He looks at me like I'm the prettiest girl in the world; he makes me feel very special. However, I know for a fact he doesn't like me, too many girls around the school like him and why would he choose them over me? He would have to be crazy!

"Well, I was in need of some company; it's very hard to talk to people when they are staring at a brick wall." I say with a sarcastic tone. I get very nervous when I'm around him.

"haha, so how was your day?" Oh my god, I'm still blushing horribly. I hope he doesn't know I like him.

" It was great... Maths was fun! How was yours?"

"good good, mine was so boring. Maths was horrible and history was boring."

"You hate everything don't you?"

Just as Shane opened his mouth Monica Morrel walked up to him with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on Shane you can't be hanging around with this loser." She started to brush his arm and tug on his shirt. Hate was portrayed all over my face.

"No, Monica, she isn't a loser..." I was seriously about to slap her fake face.

"Really, Shane? She look at her she's pathetic." Shane just stood there, without saying anything. I just stared at him waiting for something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Monica just shot one of her shame smiles.

"You know what Monica! Why don't you leave because I think I just contracted herpies just by talking to you!" Wow! I have never stood for myself like that. All of a sudden her face lit up and became red.

"You little idiot. Do you think Shane wants something like you? You can't even keep your bra strap on!"

"Well frankly I don't care. Oh and Shane you might as well leave too. I can tell you would choose her over me!" I really didn't want him to go but he hasn't stuck up for me, he just watched.

"Yeah Shane lets go." I just stared at him with tears welling in my eyes. He met my gaze and was about to speak but I just stormed off.

_After school around 5_

Shane's POV:

I feel like such an idiot. I should've protected Claire; after all she is my best friend and has been there all my life. She probably hates me now. After she left Monica finally gave up and left, I don't know why Monica even wants me. She probably just wants to get back at Claire as she once corrected her. What an idiot. Also, I have never seen Claire stand up for herself like that, she looked so strong and independent. Then I realised she doesn't need me she is strong enough but I still need to apologised. I should've pushed Monica away. Now, I'm going to Claire's house carrying a ton of guilt on my back and a bouquet of flowers.

I stepped on her front door step and nervously knocked on the door.

"Hello Mrs Danvers, is Claire around?"

"Welcome, Shane. I'll call her come in."

"It's fine I'll stay out here."

"Ok, I'll be a minute."

After a minute of nervously fiddling. Claire came at the door with blood shot eyes.

"What do you want, Shane?" She looks as if she wants to cry. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her, but I have to stay strong. I want to be there to protect her and she needs to know it.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've stuck up for you. I just didn't know what to say."

"Well I don't need your help, Shane. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know you are Claire, but I need you to know that I'll be there no matter what- whether you need more or not. I'll be there." I know it sounded cliché and sappy but I needed her to know that I'm sorry for what I did. I take a deep breath and hand her the flowers. At first I thought she wasn't going to take it as I've been such an idiot but she takes them and stares into my eyes, for what feels like eternity. God, her eyes were too much. I lean in and all of a sudden her soft lips brush against mine and our tongues collide. I was like heaven.

Claire's POV

Was I actually kissing Shane! The Shane Collins! As soon as our lips meant I felt fireworks burst inside of me and as soon as our tongues collided I felt like we were the only two people on earth. I wrapped my arms round his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We both gasped for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."He says with a massive grin on his face.

"Well, I'm glad we did."

_15 years later._

Fifteen years later and we're still going strong. Now we have 2 kids called Catrionna and Xavier, who are both 6 years old and the most beautiful beings on the planet. Shane and I have been married for 6 years, sure we have had our ups and downs but it doesn't really matter because I've got him and he's got me. (soooo sappy I know)

**SO THAT WAS IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


End file.
